Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above (game)
Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above is the 11th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. The current-generation console versions were released on April 10, 2018. Gameplay Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players ..., . The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves but each character will have two. The variation system does return however, since it recieved varied critizism, eaxh character recieves two. Each variation focuses on a character's signature attribute/equipment and expands it. A single X-Ray is unique to a variation as well. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new twist on the fully-connected Factions mode that is a more balanced experience than ever before." This was of course in reference to Konquest, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the three available realms, consisting of the champions of realms such as Earthrealm, Outworld and Netherrealm. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) and MKX also makes a return in MK: TA. Just like in the previous games, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). The game also brings back the "Stamina Meter" and interactables. However, MK: TA introduces dynamic weather affects that change the interactables around each arena. Like all past games in the main series, MK: TA uses 4 buttons for attacks; High Punch, Mid/Back Punch, High Kick, and Mid/Back Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot TBA Kombatants Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above contains a roster of 22 characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Cassie Cage * Ermac * Erron Black * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Raiden * Reptile * Roark * Sareena * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Takeda * Taven * Tremor New Characters * Tasia * Obsidian * Vaatu * TBD Guest Characters * TBD Non-playable Characters * TBA DLC Kombat Pack 1 The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters, 4 skin packs, and a new stage: Characters * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Skin Packs * TBD Kombat Pack 2 The Kombat Pack 2 is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and 2 skin packs: Characters * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Skin Packs * TBD Stages * TBD Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat X. Singleplayer *Arcade *Versus *Tag-Team *Training *Story *Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Tag-Team *Team Battle (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Konquest Konquest is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode in which you can compete with other players for points that go to the realm you've chosen. At the end of each week, a realm and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Konquest Kill, a new form of the Fatality. Cast *Troy Baker - Erron Black *Steven Blum - Reptile, Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Smoke *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices *Richard Epcar - Raiden *TBD - Narrator *Kelly Hu - Blink *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao *Michael McConnohie - Kano *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs *Jamieson Price - Ermac *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Fred Tatasciore - TBD Trivia *... Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games Category:Games